


Liverpool v Manchester city 17/18 23R

by sheepofani



Series: Kloppep off the field [2]
Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Control Issues, M/M, Not Safe Sane and Consensual
Language: 한국어
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-05
Updated: 2019-03-05
Packaged: 2019-11-12 10:23:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18009149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sheepofani/pseuds/sheepofani
Summary: 펩은 위르겐과의 짖궂은 관계를 정기적으로 만든다.





	Liverpool v Manchester city 17/18 23R

**Author's Note:**

> 나는 자기만족으로 글을 쓰는 스타일은 아닌데... 3개월 후의 내가 먹을 게 없을까봐....

경기 후 기자회견을 마치고 일어나면서 클롭은 다리가 후들거리고 목이 칼칼했지만 일정이 아직 남아있음을 알았다. 그는 물병을 쥐고 어기적어기적 문으로 걸어갔다. 복도로 빠져나오며 언론 담당자가 붙어서 이런저런 스케줄을 전달했다. 이겼을 때 클롭은 번거로운 세부사항에 훨씬 수용적이었고 그래서인지 언론 담당자의 태도도 널널했다.

홈 팀의 드레싱 룸으로 가려면 원정 팀의 드레싱 룸과 인터뷰를 위한 간이 공간을 지나야한다.

좁은 복도도 아닌데 1월의 한기를 막기 위해 두꺼운 외투를 입은 사람들이 어깨를 맞대고 늘어서는 바람에 붐볐다. 그들보다도 덩치가 큰 클롭은 그러나 쉽게 헤쳐나갔다. 모두 리버풀의 보스를 향해 눈인사를 건네며 비켜선 탓이다. 클롭은 분명 저 앞에 등을 보이고 서있는 남자도, 멀리서부터 "안녕하시오, 위르겐." 같은 인삿말을 귀로 듣고 있을 거라고 생각했다.

물론 축구 얘기였다면 예외겠지. 펩은 축구 이야기에 몰두할 때면 주변의 어떤 소음도 듣지 못한다.

클롭은 옆으로 불쑥 나서며 그 남자의 어깨를 만졌다.

악수를 받아주는 펩은 표정이 어두웠다. 그러나 기꺼이 클롭을 위해 가슴을 열었다.

펩은 일행이 있었다. 펩은 인사치레를 중얼거렸는데 클롭은 그 일행들의 면전에 대고 자신이 너무 큰 소리로 웃어재낀 것 같았다. 솔직히 긴장이 돼서 그랬다. 클롭은 서둘러 펩의 일행들과 악수를 하고 그 까다로운 남자에게 돌아갔다. 등을 손바닥으로 치며, 격려의 말을 전했지만 펩은 그를 물끄러미 쳐다볼 뿐이었다. 클롭은 보일 듯 말 듯 아랫입술을 깨물곤 자기 선수들에게로 돌아갔다. 풀 타임 휘슬이 끝난 후 테크니컬 에어리어의 중간에서 만났을 때, 포옹과 함께 주머니에 호텔 키카드를 꽂아넣었던 남자치고 펩은 몹시 차가운 반응이었다.

 

*

 

근교의 호텔로 차를 몰아가는 중에도 클롭은 경기 전 안필드에 도착했을 때 만큼이나 확신이 없었다.

클롭은 생긴 것처럼 단순하고 명쾌한 사람이었다. 그는 과르디올라 감독의 발 아래에서 실컷 헐떡거렸던 밤을 다음 날 아침에 잊어버렸다. 상대도 마찬가지였을 것이다. 프리미어 리그의 감독이라는 자리는 너무나 번거로워서 멜우드에 있는 사무실의 비밀번호를 누르고 문을 열면 저녁 9시가 넘어 퇴근하기 전까지는 모든 신경이 다 축구에 쏠려있었다. 맨시티와의 23R 9일 전에는 머지사이드 더비를 치뤘다. 그리고 필리페 쿠티뉴가 오랫동안 선사했던 사랑스러운 스트레스를 매듭지은 것도 그 즈음이었다.

펩과 그 난잡한 밤에 대해 떠오른 것도 채 이틀이 되지 않았다. 클롭은 사무실에서 노트북을 켜놓고 맨시티의 지난 3경기를 분석하며 많은 양의 노트 필기를 하고 있었다. 그는 무의식적으로 펜을 엄지와 검지로 쓸어올리다가 몇 달 전 이 손 안에 전혀 다른 물건을 잡고 같은 행동을 했던 기억이 번쩍거렸다. 처음 든 생각은 펩에게 친한 척 천박한 농담을 해서 물꼬를 트지 말았어야 했다는 후회였다.

이성이 돌아온 것이다.

클롭은 어쨌거나 주차를 한 뒤 지하에서부터 방으로 올라가는 엘레베이터를 탔다.

펩이 준 카드키가 알쏭달쏭했다.

어쩌면 방문을 열자마자 클롭은 잘 차려진 저녁 식사와 근사한 와인 한 병을 발견할지도 모른다. 어떤 프리미어 리그 감독들은 상대 감독에게 와인을 선물하거나 대접하는 걸 즐기니까.

클롭에겐 실마리가 없었다. 오후 4시에 킥오프를 하기 전까지 안필드에 도착한 이후부터 펩은 모습을 감췄다. 선수 라커룸에도 거리를 두고 싶어하는 성격이어서, 워밍업을 위해 선수들이 쏟아져나왔을 때도 보이지 않았다. 펩이 신경 쓰였던 클롭은 복도로 나설 때마다 기웃거렸지만, 결국 경기 시작 후 필드 위에서나 눈 인사를 나눌 수 있었다. 외투를 꽁꽁 싸맨 펩은 클롭을 보고 고개를 까딱였다. 마치 둘 사이에 아무 일도 없었던 것처럼.

-삑.

카드키가 작동하자 클롭은 문고리를 잡아당겼다. 제일 먼저 느낀 건 안에 불이 켜져있다는 것. 그리고 새어나오는 축구를 해설하는 캐스터의 목소리. 작게, 그리고 특정 구간을 반복해서 계속.

"…왔어?"

그는 본체 만체하는 과르디올라를 향해 먼저 인사하는 수밖에 없었다.

통유리를 등진 소파에 앉아 노트북을 허벅지 위에 올린 채 일에 열중하고 있던 펩은 클롭을 흘깃 보더니 작은 화면으로 돌아갔다.

"…식사는 없는 거군?"

클롭은 두 팔을 푸닥거리곤 외투를 벗었다. 본인만 알아 듣는 농담을 했을 뿐이지만, 갑자기 진짜 허기가 느껴졌다. 감독들은 보통 경기날에는 아무 것도 입에 대지 못했다.

-가장 좋아하는 케익이 뭡니까?

경기 후 인터뷰 중에 받은 가장 달콤했던 질문이 떠올라 클롭은 헛웃음을 터트린다. 그는 펩이 축구를 보느라 나사가 빠져있던 말던 인터폰을 찾았다.

펩이 노트북을 덮은 것도 다 딸기 케익 덕분이었다.

"…그건 뭐야?"  
"이렇게 큰 걸 시킨 줄은 몰랐는데. 딸기 케익. 누가 오늘 내가 가장 좋아하는 케익이 뭔지 일깨워줬거든."

클롭이 딸기 케익을 통째로 자신의 노트북 위에 올려놓자 펩은 인상을 썼다.

"너도 먹어."

그가 꽂은 포크가 딸기 케익에 깊숙히 박혔다.

펩은 겨우 한 조각이 안될 양을 깨작거렸다. 그의 옆에 클롭은 로마인처럼 누워서 케익을 포크로 마구 부쉈다. 중간부터 펩은 포크를 내려놓고 턱을 괸 채 클롭을 빤히 쳐다보았다. 클롭은 호텔의 베이커리에 만족했다. 그는 무심코 펩을 향했다가 포크를 멈추고 말았는데, 마치 펩이 허무맹랑한 패스를 시도한 직후의 자기 선수를 바라보는 표정으로 클롭을 응시하고 있었기 때문이다.

"…뭐가 잘못됐어?"  
"그만 먹어."  
"뭐?"  
"너무 많이 먹고있어."

웃는 척하고 있었지만 펩은 용납할 수 없다는 말투였다. 클롭은 천천히 포크를 내려놓았다.

불길한 예상대로, 소파를 건너온 펩이 입으로 포크의 자리를 대신했다.

클롭은 일단 눈을 감고 순순히 키스를 받아들였다. 아까 필드 위에서 고래고래 소리를 지르고 감정을 표출한 탓에 녹진하기도 했다. 펩의 섬세한 손가락이 그의 뺨을 건드렸다. 신음은 그 손길로 인해 터져나왔다.

"목이 쉬었군."

펩이 중얼거렸다.

손가락이 목을 타고 내려왔다. 클롭은 도드라진 목젖을 누르는 엄지손가락에 다시 맥없는 신음을 뱉어냈다. 

"기쁜가? 축하해."

눈을 뜰 수 밖에 없었다. 클롭은 파란 눈을 치켜뜨며 간청했다.

"그 축하한단 소리 좀 그만 할 수 없어? 소름 돋는다고. 네가 지기 싫어하는 건 알지만 난들 달라?"  
"다 잡은 경기였어." 펩은 코웃음쳤다. "내 잘못이야. 내가 진거야."  
"이런 염병…"

펩은 머리를 안필드의 벤치에 두고 온 사람 같았다. 아까도 그랬지만 지금도 어딘가 나사가 빠져서, 눈앞의 상대를 제대로 보지 않고 머릿속에 특유의 사진처럼 선명한 기억력으로 남아있을 직전 경기만을 끊임없이 복기하는 게 분명했다. 클롭은 호텔로 온 걸 후회했다. 아마 그가 직접 호텔로 오지 않았더라도, 과르디올라는 혼자서도 섹스할 수 있을만큼 클롭과 그가 펼친 경기를 끈적끈적하게 몰두했을 것이다. 그는 그다지 필요가 없었다.

"소름 얘기가 나왔으니 말인데, 궁금한 게 있어. 나한테 준 키…" 클롭은 탁자 위를 쳐다보았다. "…대관절 어디서 난 거야?"  
"일주일 전에 받았지. 우편으로."

그러니까 그는 일주일 전부터 클롭과 섹스할 일정을 잡기 위해 잠깐 바쁜 머리를 할애했다는 뜻이었다. 클롭은 말문이 막혔다.

"직접 받으러 갈 시간은 없으니까, …난 계획이 있으면 실천은 구체적인 걸 좋아해."

펩은 손가락을 들어서 클롭에게 조금 더 입을 닫고 자신의 이야기를 들을 것을 주문했다.

"…위르겐, 이 관계를 장기적으로 가져갈 생각이 있다면 우린 공간을 두어개 마련하는 게 좋을거야."  
"…공간을?"

애초에 지난 밤, 펩이 실컷 즐겼는지도 확신하지 못하는 클롭은 당황할 따름이었다. 솔직히 펩은 그의 서툰 펠라치오에 만족하는 것 같아보이진 않았다. 워낙 축구에도 눈이 높은 그이니, 잠자리에서도 까다로운 건진 모르겠으나. 발로 대충 깔아뭉개는 펩의 애무 아닌 애무는 수치스러웠지만 클롭은 그가 뭔가 마음에 안 들었거니 하고 감내했던 것이다. -그런 것치곤 내가 너무 즐기긴 했지. 마음의 소리가 들렸다. 하지만 클롭은 워낙 매사를 긍정적으로 바라보고 즐기는 편이었다. 풋잡은 색달랐고.

정신이 든다. 어느새 펩의 손이 상의 속으로 들어와 그의 가슴을 어루만지고 있었다.

"4월 안에."

펩이 주문한다. 클롭은 마른 입술을 축이다가 유난히 펩의 손길이 집요해 고개를 왼편으로 돌렸다.

"…그리고 네게 강제하고 싶은 몇 가지가 있어."

펩은 더없이 직선적인 단어를 써서 말했다. 그는 클롭의 팔을 하나하나 잡아서 머리 위로 뻗게 했다. 소파 팔걸이에 걸쳐진 클롭의 두 손목을 누른 채로, 펩은 체중을 실었다. 반대로 클롭이 몸을 일으키려고 하자 손조차 정해진 위치에서 어긋나지 않도록 세게 누르고 펩은 잘생긴 눈썹을 치켜올렸다.

"우선, 이렇게 내 허락 없이 움직이지 마."

벌써 첫 번째 떨어진 지시에도 대들고 싶은 말이 산더미였다. 클롭의 말문을 막은 것은 다시, 위에서 아래로 내리누르는 키스였다.

"…그리고 네가 정해진 것만 먹었으면 해."

이번에야말로 클롭은 눈과 입, 얼굴 근육을 모두 써서 과르디올라에게 반대하는 수밖에 없었다. 그는 어쩔 수 없이 좀 차갑게 거절했다.

"난 네 선수가 아냐."  
"네가 내 선수였으면 이렇게 좋은 침대에 누워있을 필요도 없었겠지. 그냥 벤치 위에 눕히면 그만이니까."

입이 떡 벌어지는 농담이었다. 클롭은 이 자세도, 펩의 손길도 뭔가를 강압당하는 것도 불편해지기 시작했다. 펩은 클롭의 뺨을 가볍게 쳐서 자신에게 다시 집중하도록 만들었다.

"내가 정한 것만 입에 넣어."

정해준 음식. 정해준 양. 정해진 시간. 다 지켜. 펩은 조용하게 못박았다.

그는 손가락으로 클롭의 옆구리를 톡톡 두드리며 내성적으로 말했다.

"난 내 손에 들어온 것에 대해서는… 너도 알다시피… 내가 시키는 대로 하길 원해. 그러니까 내 말대로 해."

일방적인 통보를 끝으로 펩이 회색 스웨터를 벗기 시작했다. 그리고 그 아래 있는 셔츠 단추를 하나하나 푸르는 모습을 클롭은 지켜보았다. 자신이 펩이 지정한 위치에서 손을 움직이지 않고 있다는 걸 의식하지 못한 채.

"…무슨 이딴 게 다 있어? 오늘은 내가 이겼는데."

펩은 그것도 자신이 해결할 수 있다는 투였다.

"싸게 해줄게. 넌 뒤로도 되잖아."

 

*

 

위르겐이 두 개의 독일 구단을 맡았을 때보다 짧은 휴식기를 거쳐 영국으로 와 날렵해진 건 사실이었다.

영국 음식이 악명 높아서가 아니라, 스트레스가 점점 극심해지고 휴식기에 체중 조절을 한 여파 때문이었다. 클롭이 음식을 마다하는 건 아니었다. 그는 디저트도 기름진 음식도 맥주와 함께라면 얼마든지 잘 먹었다. 독일 출신인 그에게 맥주는 술이 아니었다. 그는 술을 먹고 싶을 때면 따로 위스키나 럼주를 따서 마셨다. 집에는 안락하고 작은 바가 있었다.

클롭은 포크를 내려놓았다. 그리고 다시 포크를 잡았다. 그는 아무 소스도 뿌리지 않은 생과일을 씹으면서 멍하게 생각했다.

펩 과르디올라가 보내온 그 빡빡하고 이상하고 소름끼치는 식단을. 이메일에 첨부된 파일에는 그람 수까지 계산된 식단이 두 달 치였다. 추신은 한층 소름끼쳤다. keep me posted.

그는 소파나 침대에서 체위를 바꿀 때처럼, 펩의 이상한 요구를 평소에는 들어줄 필요가 없었다.

그가 펩에게 통제를 받는다는 건 이상했다. 펩은 사람을 웃기는 데 성공해본 적 없는 장난을 치는 건데, 클롭 자신이 너무 진지하게 받아들이고 있었다….

그 식단을 지킨 지가 오늘로 일주일 째였다. 별로 좋지 않았다. 내키는 대로 먹을 때보다 배가 고팠고, 배가 고파서 내장이 조일 때마다 펩이 생각났다. 펩은 경기에서 이긴 뒤보다 지고 했을 때 훨씬 거칠었다. 중간에 클롭이 자신이 부드럽게 해줄 테니 바꾸자고 통사정했지만 펩은 웃으며 무시했다. 그리고 섹스하는 중간에 갑자기 멈추더니 클롭에게 오늘 경기에서 행했던 전술적인 결정 중에 하나를 캐물었다. 섹스하다 말고 축구 생각이 든 것이다.

그 모든 우스운 정황을 고려했을 때, 클롭은 포크를 내려놓는 게 맞았다. 그는 다가오는 맨시티와의 경기에 펩을 만날 것을 상상해보았다. 그가 경기장에서는 무심한 얼굴로 스쳐가고, 경기가 끝난 후에는 옷을 벗겨서 자신의 몸을 검사해볼 것을 상상했다. 분명 벗으라고 할 것이다. 섹스보다도 위르겐이 식단을 지켜서 제 입맛대로 그의 몸이 변한 것을 더 좋아할 것이다.

"…젠장할."

클롭은 자신이 엄지와 검지로 포크를 문지르고 있다는 사실을 깨닫자마자 그걸 던져버렸다.


End file.
